


The Power of Love

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Kara [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Girl Penis Astra, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Jealousy, Kalex Endgame, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: After a one night stand at the graduation party with her best friend Astra, Astra moves to Gotham with her family and Cat realizes that she is pregnant and is afraid of how her own mother will react so she does the next best thing... she runs.Years later Kara Grant is in high school with her friends Winn, Lena and Sara and her best friend Alex is dating Maggie Sawyer and is a part of the popular side of school... there is another problem, Kara is in love with Alex.How will Astra's arrival in Midvale effect Cat and Kara's life?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here is a small prologue chapter that I decided to post, just to give you a taste and the next chapter will follow in a few days... probably *Evil Laugh*
> 
> This is a Kalex endgame so don't like then do not read, also this is G!P Kara.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Cat Grant was a wild child when she was a senior in high school, it was the only time in her life where she was truly free of her mother’s control, her best friend went with her and unlike Cat Grant, Astra was not at all like the other students of their high school, she was different from the day she was born but Cat did not care.

Astra would always be her best friend no matter what, they remained close together from the day they met to graduation but they knew they would eventually go off in different directions and they were right, but they were about to create something that would forever remind Cat of the night they spent together.

It was at the graduation party and Astra and Cat had too much to drink leading to a heated make out session in the alleyway outside the club but of course it did not stop there, Cat took Astra back to her place, it was safe there because her mother was never home so Cat and Astra later fell into bed and made love all night until they were too exhausted to move.

2 months passed, Astra packed her bags and moved with her parents and her sister to Gotham City leaving behind a heartbroken Cat as she watched them drive away with her hand on her stomach.

She wanted to tell Astra that she was pregnant, but the words failed to come out, she didn’t even tell her mother either because she knew what her mother would say, she would personally drag Cat down to the clinic and get an abortion and like fuck was Cat going to allow that, so she did the next best thing.

She packed her bags, left a note and ran like hell and never looked back at the city she left behind, she got herself a new life in a small town called Midvale much to her delight.

She often thought about finding her best friend and telling her truth but then she just forgot all about it, the baby was her focus for now and then she would deal with Astra when the time came.

There was so much going on in Midvale including festivals that she absolutely loved going too and the locals were very polite and respected her need for privacy.

There was one local family who had just had a daughter, Jeremiah and his wife Eliza Danvers were doctors at the local hospital and Cat got herself checked up, in fact it was Eliza that Cat confided in first about the parentage of the unborn baby, Eliza did not seem bothered by it at all.

Jeremiah was not bothered by it either, in fact they made themselves Cat’s personal doctors for her usual check ups and also made sure that they were there to help Cat give birth.

Cat spent most of her time around their place and got to see Eliza and Jeremiah with their daughter Alex, it made her wonder if she would be a good enough parent to her daughter when the time came.

Days passed after the move and arranging for the Danver’s to be there for when it was time to deliver the baby, Cat was sat in her kitchen when Eliza entered the house, she smiled softly “Hey Cat, Is the baby ok?” she asked.

“She’s restless, kicking a lot and keeping me awake” Cat whispered to herself and Eliza smirked, Cat smiled “How’s Alex?” she asked.

Eliza smiled and nodded her head “She is great” she replied, Cat saw that Eliza had something on her mind and she knew what Eliza was going to ask.

“Go ahead, ask” Cat motioned.

“Its just, the baby will needs both her parents, she will have questions for when she grows up” Eliza said and Cat nodded her head.

“I know, I found Astra’s name in the Gotham City phone book” Cat said, she held up the number.

Eliza smiled “You want me to stay with you?” she asked.

Cat shook her head and smiled back “No it’s ok, you’re going to be late for work” she answered.

“Ok, but call me and tell me how it goes” Eliza said, she left the house.

Cat dialled in the number and sighed heavily as she waited for Astra to answer, on the 5 ring the phone was answered but not by Astra “Hello” a soft voice sounded on the other end.

“Uh hello” Cat replied with her eyes narrowed “Who is this?” she asked.

“Who’s this?” the voice parroted back.

“I’m looking for Astra, is she in?” Cat asked not in the mood for this bitch’s game.

“She is, now who are you?” the voice asked more firmly.

“My name is Cat Grant, I’m Astra’s best friend from high school” Cat said.

“Really, she never mentioned you” the voice replied, the words made Cat’s heart break.

“Is she there or not bitch?” she was getting agitated now.

Her answer soon came though when Astra’s voice came in the background “Babe, who’s on the phone?” Astra asked.

“Some woman named Cat Grant” the woman replied.

“Cat! Shit hand me the phone!!!” Astra said loudly and she snatched the phone from the woman’s hands, hearing Astra snatching the phone away made Cat giggle.

“Cat, where are you? Your mother called me and told me that you vanished off the face of the planet” Astra said clearly worried.

“Please, my mother’s view of the planet only revolves from a few metres around her” Cat replied, and her words made Astra laugh.

“So, where are you?” Astra asked.

“A little town called Midvale” Cat replied, “I used the money my father had set up before he died to get myself started, it was a lot of money too so I am safe”

“What’s up?” Astra asked.

“Do you remember that night of the graduation party?” Cat asked nervously.

“Yeah I remember, it was a fun night” Astra replied.

Cat took a deep breath and nodded her head “The thing is, there was something I never told you before you left” Cat said, “I am pregnant… she’s yours” she finished.

Silence filled the air as Astra was in stunned silence “Cat… I don’t know what to say” she whispered.

“I need you Astra… our daughter is going to need you” Cat said.

“I can’t be a mother Cat, I’m sorry but I just can’t” Astra said, Cat went to argue but was met by the sound of Astra hanging up on her.

Cat felt alone and she was struggling to keep the tears from pouring, as if sensing her mother’s distress the baby gave a soft kick and Cat giggled as she placed her hand on her tummy “We don’t need her… do we?” she asked receiving another kick.

“We’ll manage” Cat whispered before standing up and she deleted Astra’s number and ripped up all the pictures of herself and Astra.

She resumed with her life as if the phone call never happened.

She didn’t need Astra because she had a baby to care for and once the baby was born Cat knew that her life would change forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat faces her mother for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you will enjoy.

A few years later:

Once Cat gave birth to her daughter, her life resumed to normal and she began to take night classes in journalism, but she was always there for Kara when she needed her unlike her own mother who did not give a shit about her own daughter growing up.

Soon Cat used her money to start CatCo news in National city but worked from Midvale only making the monthly trips into the city for board meetings or meetings with Snapper who was running the business.

The sound of snoring filled the bedroom, the room belonged to Kara or as some of her friends called her, Sunny Grant because of her constant smiles but she would joke that they should see her when she woke up because she did not look quite as lovely.

The sound of the alarm clock by the bed rang out, soon followed by a groan as a hand reach out from under the blanket and slammed down on the alarm effectively silencing it.

Soon the blanket was flung back and laying in the bed was Kara, her hair up at all ends and her eyes shut, she hated waking up especially when she was peacefully dreaming but today she needed to get ready for school.

“Kara, come on it’s time to get up” her mother Cat Grant shouted from down stairs and Kara groaned like a zombie before sitting up “I’m up” she replied with a sleepy drawl which only made her mother laugh.

Kara sometimes hated her life and right now she was most definitely hating it, looking down between her legs and she groaned at the sight, it was the main reason why she hated mornings... fucking morning wood.

She got up and walked into the bathroom and began to shower and get ready for the day ahead.

Cat was downstairs looking through the letters dreading today, it was another meeting but it was not that that got her dreading the day, today she was dreading seeing her mother again, her mother called CatCo news and they informed Cat who then used her cell phone to call her mother, they set up a meeting for today.

Kara entered the kitchen with a cheery smile now that she was showered and fresh “Morning Mom” she greeted.

“Morning Kara, did you sleep well?” Cat asked.

Kara smiled “Sure I slept fine, it’s waking up that’s the bitch” she replied.

Cat smirked, she kissed her daughter on the forehead before grabbing her papers, Kara made herself some toast and orange juice and joined her mother at the table “So what’s going on” she asked her mother.

Cat sighed heavily “2 meetings today that has got me on edge” she replied.

“Ah, Gran” Kara said knowing her mother had a meeting today with the elder Grant.

Cat nodded her head and she buried her face in her hands “I should never had started CatCo, it put us in the spotlight” she whispered kicking herself.

“It was your dream Mom, a dream you put on hold so you can raise me on your own” Kara replied as she hugged her mother.

Cat leaned against her daughter and smiled “How did I do such an amazing job?” she asked herself.

Kara kissed her mother on the cheek and grabbed her bag “I got to go and head off to school, tell me how it goes later” she said, Cat nodded her head.

“Love you” she said as Kara headed to the door.

“Love you too” Kara replied as she left.

Cat sat there and smiled, she often wondered how she did such an excellent job with her daughter but then she found herself grateful that she did do an excellent job.

Though sometimes she found herself spitting Astra’s name with hate whenever Astra came into her mind, nobody could blame her for being angry at Astra, Astra did not want to know, she said that she was not ready to be a mother to Kara.

It was her loss because Cat raised Kara on her own, Kara turned out better than she had hoped for.

Grabbing her bag, she got into her car and drove off back to National City deal with both her mother and talk to the board members.

The board meeting did not take long to finish up of course and soon she headed off to meet her mother at the local coffee house, her mother was sitting outside at the table nursing her coffee in her hands when Cat arrived.

“Hello mother” she greeted icly.

Her mother looked to her and smiled “Hello Catherine, so good of you to join me” she greeted.

“Ok, say what you want, I am needed home” Cat said.

“I just want to know how my grand-daughter is?” Cat’s mother replied.

“She’s fine, its not like you care though” Cat said.

“Of course I care, she is a Grant after all and has much potential… just need to deal with her abnormality and she would be perfect” her mother responded

It took Cat everything she was worth to not punch her mother right there and then, leaning against the table Cat glared at her mother “Kara is perfect, she is my daughter… stay away from her” she growled.

“I have every right to see my grand-daughter if I wish” Her mother responded.

“No, my word is final… I will protect my daughter from you, you will never get within 5 yards of her” Cat walked away, her mother never ventured to small towns like Midvale so they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the newest chapter, I hope you will enjoy.

Kara drove into the school parking lot and parked her car in the parking space, she was not looking forward to the day a head but she dealt with it like any other day, with a smile and sunshine.

She used to love her life, she used to love school but recent events kind of made her upset, Alex Danvers her best friend was dating Maggie Sawyer much to Kara’s displeasure, she was good at hiding it though, she wanted her best friend to be happy but it was not easy to plaster a smile on her face when you watch the person you are in love with kissing somebody else.

So she handled her jealousy, she would rather be Alex’s best friend than have Alex walk away from her completely, even if it meant that she had to hang about with Maggie too and watch them get comfortable with each other.

The only time Kara was alone with Alex was when Kara went over Alex’s place to study and watch movies together.

Kara walked to her locker and gathered the books for the coming lessons when one of her friends walked up next to her “Hey Kara” she greeted.

Kara smiled “Hey Lena, where’s Sara?” she asked.

“Oh, she is busy drooling over Nyssa” Lena replied with a shrug of her shoulders, Kara smirked.

She should have guessed that Sara would be busy staring at Nyssa, Sara had it bad for Nyssa who was the daughter of a successful business man, Kara and Lena walked over to Sara who was leaning against the locker staring at Nyssa.

Kara smirked and shook her head “Sara” she called softly to draw the other girls attention, Sara jumped out of her skin and gave a squeak causing Lena and Kara to laugh at the blush now forming on Sara’s cheek.

“Damn it Kara, don’t scare me like that” Sara said pouting.

“Not my fault you were too busy staring at Nyssa” Kara replied with a smirk.

Lena nodded her head in agreement before looking in Lena’s direction “Oh shit, she is about to walk past us” she said.

Sara looked and she felt her legs go weak when Nyssa smiled softly to her “Hey Sara” she said as she walked past and continued to walk to the next class, that did it Sara’s legs gave out from under her “She said my name” she whispered dreamily.

Kara was holding her up and she looked to Lena “Am I like this with Alex?” she asked Lena with a whisper and Lena smirked “No, you are far worse, you are more the strong brooding type… like a comic book Superhero” she replied.

Kara puffed out her chest and raised her chin before realizing that she was still holding a limp Sara by her arms “Why am I still holding her?” she asked and she dropped Sara on her ass.

Lena laughed as Sara rubbed her ass “Ow” she whined pitifully “You’re mean” she pouted and Kara shook her head and smirked before heading off to class with Lena and Sara in tow.

Kara bumped into her best friend on the way to her Class, Alex was with Maggie and heading to her own class, she smiled to her best friend “Hey Kara” she greeted, Kara felt her heart skip a beat at the smile Alex gave her.

Kara smiled back “Hey Alex, you ok?” she asked.

“I am fine, its just helping my parents with the arrangements for their anniversary party is really doing my head in” Alex replied before looking to Kara with hope in her eyes “Are you still coming?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Of course I am, you’re parents have been good to me and my mother” Kara replied, they were the main reason she did not go in for the operation to have her ‘secret’ removed, they convinced her that she should not be ashamed of being different and instead embrace it.

She did and she felt stronger for it though Alex knew nothing of her secret, the fear of Alex rejecting her and calling her a freak would drive her to do something stupid because she knew one thing for sure, she could not live in a world where she did not have Alex Danvers in her life.

“Are you coming over tonight for our usual movie night” Alex asked?

“I’d never miss it for anything” Kara replied and Alex grinned and they parted ways and headed off to their classes, When Kara arrived at her class Lucy was talking to Vasquez and James about what they would wear to the Danver’s anniversary party.

Once school finished Kara went home and found her mother sitting in the kitchen “Hey mom, how did it go with your mother?” she asked.

Cat looked to her daughter “She still gets up my nose, but never mind her… how was school?” she asked.

“Tiresome but ok, Alex wants to know if you will be coming to the Danver’s anniversary party” Kara said.

Cat smiled and nodded her head “I’ll be there, Eliza and Jeremiah are one of my closest friends” she replied.

“Good, I will tell her tonight” Kara replied.

Cat smirked “I just don’t know why you don’t tell her how you feel” she commented.

Kara stopped in her tracks and she lowered her head “You know why I can’t” she whispered.

“Kara, do you really think Alex would hate you for being different?” Cat asked.

“Its not a chance I am willing to take, I would rather be by her side than have her hate me when I tell her the truth” she whispered as she grabbed her jacket “I am off to Alex’s now, see you tonight” she said as she walked out.

Cat gave a heavy sigh and she closed her eyes, she had seen her daughter display courage in the past, Kara would not hesitate to jump into trouble to protect somebody but when it came to matters of the heart; She would run.

Kara had been running for a long time from the moment she realized she was in love with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night for Kara and Alex turns into play acting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey there everyone, here is the latest chapter.
> 
> Kara: "Did you seriously tell them me and Alex play act that scene?" *Glares at me*
> 
> Me: "Uh oh" *looks to the readers* "Excuse me whilst I run away"
> 
> Alex: "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN PLACE MY BOOT UP YOUR ASS!!"
> 
> Me: "Enjoy the chapter! see you later if I survive" *Runs away screaming"

Kara and Alex were sitting on the couch with a blanket draped over them and a bowl of popcorn resting on Kara’s lap, Alex smiled and she took a handful and they watched the movie in a comfortable.

It was these moments that Kara loved most, spending time with her best friend, the person she loved most with everything in her heart, it was this moment that Kara would never give up for anything.

Taking a single popcorn in between her finger and thumb, she smirked and tossed the popcorn into the air and caught it in her mouth, Alex giggled and shook her head “Show off” she whispered.

Kara shook her head “No being a show off would be me doing that with my eyes closed and then pulling trick shots, also juggling 4 of these and having them land in my mouth” Kara said as she stood up but not before placing the bowl in Alex’s lap.

Grabbing 4 pieces of popcorn Kara stood up and faced Alex before she juggled them, Alex sat there and watched Kara juggle the 4 pieces of popcorn before catching them into her mouth.

Alex laughed and clapped her hands together and Kara took up her spot next to her again and they sat in silence, Alex wrapped her right hand over Kara’s shoulder and pulled the blonde closer into her side “I love this” she whispered.

“Me too but one question though” Kara asked.

“Sure, go ahead and ask” Alex replied.

“Who the hell suggested that we watch Titanic?” Kara asked.

Alex giggled “Come on, we always watched this, remember the first time we watched this… we used to play act the final scene between Jack and Rose” she reminded with a smirk.

“I still say that there was plenty of room, Rose could have let Jack get on next to her” Kara commented “And the end when she said that she would never let him go and what does she do?” she asks.

They looked to each other and nodded “She let him go!” they said at the same time before bursting into giggles.

Alex decided to have a bigger laugh and she sat up and placed her hand on her chest where her heart was “I love you Jack” Alex said dramatically.

Kara smirked and shook her head before sitting up and followed Alex’s lead “Don’t you do that, don’t you say your goodbye, not yet… do you understand me?” Kara said reciting Jacks words from memory, adding a stutter as if freezing from the icy water.

Alex struggled to keep herself from laughing as she said Rose’s words from memory, the movie long forgotten “I’m so cold” she added a stutter to her voice to make it sound like she was freezing too.

Kara was so caught up in the moment that she took Alex’s hand into her own “You listen Rose… you’re going to get out of here… you’re going to go on, you’re going to make lots of babies and watch them grow… your going to die old lady, warm in her bed… not here… not this night… not like this, do you understand me” Kara recited Jacks words.

Kara and Alex did not know that Eliza and Jeremiah was watching from the kitchen, struggling to keep themselves from laughing as they watched Kara and Alex.

Alex smiled, the feeling of Kara’s hand on hers sent sparks running into her body “I can’t feel my body” Alex whispered Rose’s words.

“Winning that ticket Rose… was the best thing to ever happen to me” there was a pause and she smiled “It brought me to you and I am thankful for that Rose… now you must promise me this, you must do me this honour and promise me that you will survive… that you won’t give up… no matter what happens… no matter how hopeless… promise me now Alex… never let go of that promise” Kara finished reciting Jacks words, neither noticed Kara’s slip up.

Alex had tears in her eyes by now “I promise” she whispered.

“Never let go” Kara whispered.

“I will never let go Kara” Alex whispered tearfully, both did not notice Alex’s slip up because they were so engrossed into their play acting but Eliza and Jeremiah heard it and they sniggered silently as they continued to watch “I’ll never let go” she whispered deeper.

They jumped to the later seen when Rose spotted the boat and Alex began to softly call Kara’s name, both no longer using their character words now but instead using each other’s real names.

“Kara… Kara… there’s a boat” Alex looked to Kara who had her eyes closed “Kara” her face and eyes became filled with dread and then sadness, she shook Kara more firmly “Kara… Kara… KARA” she whispered to add to the effects of the scene they were playing out, Kara did not response “Kara… there’s a boat Kara” Eliza and Jeremiah were watching still and Eliza had tears in her eyes.

Silence filled the room apart from the music playing on the DVD and Rose pried her hand from Jacks frozen hand and Kara pretended to drift into the darkness of the water “I’ll never let go… I promise” Alex whispered tearfully.

Silence filled the room, Kara opened her eyes and they looked at each other but soon their moment was interrupted by Eliza and Jeremiah applauding from the side, Kara smirked and Alex giggled before Kara stood up “Ok I better get going” Kara said.

“Aww Kara, please sing for me” Alex pleaded.

Kara shook her head “Never going to happen” she said and she left the house laughing, Alex shook her head smirked “One day you will sing for me” she said “This is our song!” she declared motioning to the Celine Dion song playing on the credits on the DVD.

Kara returned home and found her mother sitting at the table with tears in her eyes, she looked to Kara and smirked “Hey Kara… or should I call you… Jack” she greeted.

Kara’s face morphed into horror and Cat revealed that Eliza videoed everything on her phone and sent it to Cat.

“I’m going to my room and find out if it’s too late to get myself adopted” Kara said, she walked towards the stairs, her cheeks bright red.

“It was so romantic Kara” Cat teased her daughter whilst laughing only adding to Kara’s embarrassment and Kara growled in frustration.

But she had to admit, tonight was the best night she had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Sticks head out of hiding place* Are they gone? *looks around before stepping out* "ok it's safe for now"
> 
> *Looks to the readers* Oh Hello, I am glad you caught me now, as you can see neither Alex or Kara got their hands on me anyway I would like to say thank you for reading this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you... I apologize in advance if I do not respond straight away but I might be busy.
> 
> Alex: "KARA, OVER THERE!!!" 
> 
> Me: "Oh crap, excuse me whilst I run and I will post again tomorrow... if I survive" *runs away*


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sings at Eliza and Jeremiah's anniversary party, her singing reveals something to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara: Oh hey there everyone, now I know you are all wondering where Kalexforever91 is well I am afraid she is a bit tied up and gagged right now.
> 
> Alex: *Enters the room* Hey there honey, I see you are talking to the readers *Kisses Kara's cheek*
> 
> Kara: Well with Kalexforever91 tied up and gagged it seemed only fitting that I talk to the readers *Grins at Alex*
> 
> Alex: I hope you enjoy this chapter and we will see you all later's, as for now I need Kara to rip my clothes off *Drags a giggling Kara away*
> 
> Kara: *Calls over her shoulder* Please enjoy the chapter! *Vanishes from sight with Alex"

The anniversary part of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers was in full swing, Alex and Maggie was sitting with each other not far from the main crowd and Alex’s parents were circulating amongst the guests.

Alex’s eyes were scanning the crowd for Kara and silently hoping she would arrive soon, between dating Maggie and arranging her parents party, Alex had not been able to see Kara but only texted her.

Lena entered followed by Sara who was hanging on Nyssa’s arm with a dreamy look on her face and soon Kara followed in with her mother Cat Grant who instantly made a B-line straight towards Alex’s parents and greeted them with a smile “Eliza, Jeremiah… congratulations” she said cheerfully and Kara smiled but her eyes scanned the crowd in search for one person.

“Uh Kara” Eliza called softly.

“Yes Eliza” Kara answered, Eliza smirked before pointing towards Alex who was on the bench with Maggie, Kara grinned and handed Eliza and Jeremiah their present and card for their anniversary before dashing off towards her best friend.

Eliza smirked more and looked to Cat and Jeremiah “Is she ever going to tell Alex how she feels” Eliza wondered.

“Kara’s scared, she’s hid her secret a long time from Alex, she is worried how Alex would take it if she finds out now” Cat said as she sipped her wine.

Kara B-lined straight towards Alex and Maggie, Alex smiled to her “Hey Kara, thanks for coming” she said as she pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

“Told you I’d be here” Kara replied as Kara squeezed her tight.

Alex nodded her head and Kara took her hand and looked to Maggie “Just taking your girlfriend for a dance” Kara said, she did not wait for a reply from Maggie before she lead Alex onto the dancefloor.

Alex giggled at Kara as they danced together to the music “Now Kara, I never knew you to be so forward” she teased her friend.

Kara winked and laughed as she dipped Alex back causing Alex to giggle softly.

“I’m sorry I’ve been busy lately Kara, the arrangements have been keeping me busy” Alex said softly.

“It’s ok Alex, I understand that you have been busy” Kara replied and she and Alex continued their dance.

“So will you be singing tonight, I know my parents would love to hear you sing and so would I” Alex said.

“You just want me to sing that Celine Dion song from Titanic” Kara stated.

“Please” Alex pouted, Kara growled in response “Ah fuck, fine I will sing for you and your parents” Kara replied and she pulled away and walked towards the stage and took the microphone into her hand.

Alex giggled gleefully as she watched Kara along with Cat, Eliza and Jeremiah.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to take this opportunity to congratulate Eliza and Jeremiah on their wedding anniversary, also Alex has asked me to sing for them so Alex” she called and Alex looked directly at her.

Kara smirked “You so owe me one for singing this” she said and Alex giggled.

Eliza and Jeremiah looked to their daughter and Eliza shook her head “Finally got her to sing it huh?” she asked and Alex grinned and nodded her head.

The music began to play and Kay began to sing, Alex was immediately drawn I by the soft voice of Kara singing.

Kara:

Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on

Kara and Alex’s eyes locked and Kara continued to sing. Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you’re here in my heart And my heart will go on and on Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go ‘til we’re gone Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we’ll always go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you’re here in my heart And my heart will go on and on

Kara launched herself, throwing all her heart and soul into the song, her eyes never leaving Alex’s, not even once. You’re here, there’s nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We’ll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on 

Kara finished singing and everyone burst into applause and she curtsied to the guests before re-joining her mother, Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex who had tears in her eyes, she felt it in Kara’s voice, the way Kara sang… she knew that moment.

The moment Kara sang for her, she felt the love behind Kara’s singing… Kara was in love with her, she sang the song not just for Eliza and Jeremiah but mainly for her.

“Alex, are you ok?” Kara asked worried when she saw the tears in Alex’s eyes.

Alex nodded her head and she bolted away from the party leaving behind a confused Kara, Jeremiah and Cat behind, Kara pouted “Was my singing that bad?” she asked.

Eliza shook her head knowing what was wrong with her daughter “No Kara, your singing was perfect” Eliza said as she wiped the tears from her eyes “But I think your singing revealed something you’ve been hiding from her” Eliza said.

“What, you mean my feelings?” Kara asked horrified.

“It was pretty obvious Kara, you eyes never left Alex once whilst you were singing” Jeremiah said.

Kara sighed heavily and nodded her head “I better go and talk to her” she whispered and went up towards Alex’s bedroom, she knew that her 2 biggest secrets were about to be revealed, they would be revealed the way she wants.

Question is, how will Alex react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: *Sitting on the kitchen stool with messy hair and ripped clothes, looking to the readers* Oh hey there everyone, as you can see I am a little sore right now.
> 
> Kara: Here is an icepack, I think I fucked you too hard last night *Blushes looking guilty*
> 
> Alex: Just you wait till I recover, your going to need ice for your junk *smirks seeing Kara turning bright red, placing Ice pack on the sore area*
> 
> Kara: *Looks to the readers and smiles* oh hey there, sorry I did not see you there, excuse my language but as you can see, last nights fun went a bit over the top
> 
> Alex: *Kisses Kara deep*
> 
> Me: *Stumbles in to the room* ugh get a room *Looks to the readers* Thanks for reading the chapter.
> 
> Alex: Oh we did, you're going to need to change your sheets *Pulls Kara away*
> 
> Me: WHAT!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk and Kara reveals her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey there everyone, now I bet you are wondering what that burning smell is and I will tell you... it's my bed"
> 
> Kara: *Cuddled up on the couch with Alex* Don't you think that you are overreacting Kalex?
> 
> Me: Excuse me but I refuse to sleep in the bed that you both got freaky and nasty in, I remember the last time I walked in on your both on the old couch *Shudders at the memory*
> 
> Alex: Yeah but if us getting nasty in your bed makes you want to burn it, you might want to consider burning the table, couch and bath *Smirks as Kara blushes*
> 
> Me: *Realisation hits and lifts hands off the table* Is that why my table is sticky?
> 
> *Alex and Kara giggles an nods their head*
> 
> Kara: The table was Alex's fault, I was having breakfast and she was hungry for 'something else'
> 
> Me: *Gets up and goes to the closet, comes back with a flamethrower and looks to the readers* Sorry everyone but I need to do some furniture burning, enjoy the read.
> 
> *Alex and Kara run away laughing*
> 
> Kara: Should we tell her we were joking about the table?
> 
> Alex: No babe, let's tell her after... besides I have over plans *Grabs Kara's ass*
> 
> Kara: *Squeals and giggles* You're insatiable.

Kara stood outside of Alex’s bedroom in silence, her heart pounding in her chest as she knocked on the door softly, she was met by Alex softly replying “Come in Kara” she said.

Kara took a deep breath and walked in slowly, opening the door and slipping inside before closing it shut behind her “How did you know it was me?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled “Who else would follow me” she replied as she sat on the bed.

“Are you ok? Was my singing that bad?” Kara asked with a smirk to lighten the tension.

“No, your singing was perfect” Alex replied “It just made me feel something you have been hiding” she finished.

Kara sighed and she sat on the bed next to Alex “Now you know why I never wanted to sing” Kara said as she placed a hand on Alex’s.

“How long?” Alex asked, “How long have you felt this way?” she asked.

Kara closed her eyes and sighed “Alex, I have been in love with you ever since I was old enough to know what love is” she revealed.

Alex closed her eyes and stood up, walking over to the desk in front of her before looking to Kara “Why, why did you never tell me?” she asked.

“You are dating Maggie, I never wanted to get in the way and I’d rather have you in my life than lose you all together” Kara answered.

“But what about before Maggie came along?” Alex asked.

Kara lowered her head “Fear you’d reject me, fear you would be disgusted by me” she whispered her reply.

Alex narrowed her eyes in response, she was confused why Kara would think that because if anything she and Kara had been inseparable for a long time.

As if reading her mind Kara gulped heavily “Alex, I wasn’t born… normal like you” Kara said.

Kara’s words had Alex’s mind reeling and she sat back down next to Kara “What do you mean?” she asked confused, her heart broke at how afraid Kara looked.

“Alex... I was born with a…” Kara could not get the words out and she leaned in close to Alex’s ears and whispered the word she was so afraid of saying out loud.

“Hang on, so all this time you kept this a secret from me!” Alex shrieked in response and Kara shrank away in fear, her head hanging low, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex demanded and Kara shrugged her shoulders “I was scared Alex… I didn’t know what to do” Kara whispered in response.

“Do Lena and Sara know?!” Alex asked and Kara shook her head in response, Alex too comfort that Kara did not tell Lena or Sara but she was still hurt that Kara kept this from her.

Alex’s mind was turning violently in her head “I need you to leave” Alex said, when Kara didn’t move at first Alex glared harder at her “Get out!” she said more firmly.

Kara’s lips quivered and she bolted out of the room and out of the house, running all the way home, Cat saw her daughter running away in tears so she left the party and ran after her daughter.

Alex was sitting in her room, she did not hate Kara for being different but finding out that she kept 2 big secrets from her had Alex’s brain scrambled, she would never judge Kara for being different but finding out that Kara was also in love with her was the thing to make her mad as hell.

Ever since she could remember, she had been in love with Kara but she never imagined that Kara felt the same, if she did then right now her and Kara would be in a relationship.

On some levels Alex had to admit that she was happy that Kara was in love with her too but then Maggie popped into her mind and Alex was groaning in frustration, she never had sex with Maggie.

Maggie was different like Kara but yet Alex never tried having sex even though Maggie was well and truly trying to seduce her.

Kara burst into her room in tears and threw herself onto her bed sobbing painfully, Cat knocked the door of her bedroom “Kara honey, are you ok?” Cat asked through the closed door.

“Go away!!!” Kara cried tearfully.

The door opened slowly, Cat walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, placing her hand on Kara’s shoulder gently “Hey Princess… tell me what happened” Cat said softly.

“She hates me… She will probably go around the school telling everyone about ‘the freak that loves her’” Kara whispered with a bite.

Cat shook her head “Do you really think Alex would do that to you?” Cat asked knowing the answer but wanted Kara to admit it herself.

Kara closed her eyes tight and shook her head “No, but it hurts mom… I love her and it’s killing me to know that she hates me” Kara whispered.

“She does not hate you Kara, she is just hurt… you have been best friends since you were both kids… and she is hurt that you did not trust her to know your secret” Cat replied.

Kara wiped her eyes and curled up into her mother’s side “Mom, can I stay off school for a while, Sara can bring me my homework” she said.

Cat nodded her head and smiled “How about this, tomorrow I got to head into the city for a meeting so why don’t you come with me?” she asked.

Kara looked to her mother confused “What for?” she asked.

“We’ll go to dinner, shop around and you can see CatCo news for yourself” she said.

“What about Gran?” Kara asked.

“Don’t worry, your gran won’t be a problem… last time I heard she was in Gotham attending a society function” Cat replied.

There was a knock at the door and Cat sighed heavily before getting to her feet “Get some rest, if it’s Alex I will tell her to get lost” Cat said and Kara giggled in response and she fell into a troubled sleep.

Cat made her way downstairs to the door and she opened it wide, her world froze around her and her heart skipped at least 5 beats “Astra!” she whispered in shock.

“Hey Cat, long time no see” Astra whispered.

As the saying goes ‘when it rains, it pours’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara: *Sitting on a stool in the kitchen* Hey everyone, I know you are probably wondering where Kalex is... she is in work so I've been given permission to say a few words on her behalf.
> 
> Alex: *Shouts from the bedroom* Kara babe, don't take too long, I want you to keep me warm.
> 
> Kara: *Sits in silence before looking to the readers* I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Kalex will post next chapter tomorrow *Speeds off into the bedroom*
> 
> Me: *Enters the room and looks to the readers* Hey everyone, I am sorry I was not here but I need to get going to work also I wanted to say that on my notes yesterday said 'he' ignore that because I've updated it properly to she because my 'S' key is faulty *Walks to my bedroom* I left my phone behind.
> 
> *Opens the door* Ahhhh I'm blind!!!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra returns to see her daughter, how will Kara react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Greetings everyone *Smiles whilst breathing a soft sigh* don't you just love the smell of fresh air *Looks to the readers* I also love the peace and quiet.
> 
> *Muffled banging from upstairs followed by moaning and screaming*
> 
> Me: *Looks took to the ceiling* OH COME ON... AGAIN? SERIOUSLY JUST GO BACK TO YOUR APARTMENT AND BANG EACH OTHER'S BRAINS OUT!!! *Growls looking to the readers again* Seriously, those 2 are like always at it, drives me nuts.
> 
> Me: *Breathes in and then out before looking to the readers* Ok, I am calm... I am centred...*
> 
> *Banging and moaning increases followed by Alex and Kara screaming in pleasure*
> 
> Me: I am pissed *grabs shotgun before looking to the readers* please enjoy the chapter.

Astra never got over the fact that she had a daughter with Cat, she watched from afar at how much her daughter had grown up and tonight, seeing her daughter run from her friend’s house in tears made Astra want to be there for her.

Now here she was standing in front of Cat Grant who was looking ready to punch her, Astra could not blame Cat for her response though, she did hang up after telling Cat that she was not ready to be mother but that wasn’t true.

She loved the idea of having a daughter but what scared her mostly was Cat, the fear that she would not be enough for Cat Grant was the only thing holding her back.

“What are you doing here?” Cat asked as she glared at Astra.

“I wanted to drop by, see our daughter” Astra replied, “See you again” she whispered.

“Seriously, after all these years you decide to show your face now as if nothing happened” Cat snarled.

“Cat, I’m sorry but I was scared” Astra replied.

“You were scared? How do you think I felt?” Cat asked raising her voice slightly, “I was left alone to take care of our daughter alone” Cat shouted, “She asked me questions, begged me to tell her why she was different” Cat said and Astra lowered her head.

“Cat, I’m so sorry… I will do anything for you… I will do anything to earn both yours and Kara’s forgiveness” Astra said.

Cat felt her the argument leave her body, did she have the right to choose for Kara on wherever or not she wanted to see Astra,

“Fine, come on in” she said softly and Astra smiled as she followed Cat into the house, Cat closed the door once Astra was inside and locked the door behind them.

“Ok here are the rules, you will respect Kara’s wishes… if Kara wants you in her life then fine, I won’t stop you from seeing her but if she wants your gone… I want your word that you will respect her wishes and leave” Cat said.

“Fair enough… what about us?” Astra asked nervously fidgeting with her hands.

Cat shook her head “Whatever it was that we had Astra, you burnt to the ground when you broke my heart and made me raise our daughter alone” Cat said firmly.

“Cat… let me try and make it up to you?” Astra pleaded.

Cat turned and walked to the stairs before looking to Astra “Stay here” she said and she walked up the stairs leaving Astra alone to look at the pictures of Kara growing up, she smiled sadly at the thought of missing so many moments of Kara’s life.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made Astra’s heart pound in her chest, she was nervous and excited all at once, Cat walked stood aside as Kara took in Astra’s appearance, Astra could see the confusion and shock in Kara’s eyes, she knew Astra.

Cat had told Kara everything about Astra when Kara was growing up.

Shaking her head softly Kara’s eyes filled with tears “Now, now you show up” she whispered.

“Kara, I’m am so sorry for not being here when you needed me, but I am here now” Astra took a step forward but Kara backed away.

“You expect me to just welcome you back with open arms?” Kara asked, her voice hard and unforgiving.

“Kara, I would like a chance… I want to be a part of your life” Astra said with conviction.

Kara lowered her head and she walked into the kitchen leaving Astra and Cat alone, Astra closed her eyes and whimpered fearing the worst, Cat simply placed a hand on her shoulder “Stay here” she whispered, she followed her daughter into the kitchen leaving Astra to stare at the pictures alone.

Kara was sitting at the table alone, her face buried in her hands as she tried to keep the tears from falling, her emotions were all over the place now.

“I don’t know what to do mom, I mean… all these years I wished I could meet her just once but now she is here begging to be apart of our life, and I don’t know what to do” Kara whispered.

Cat pulled one of the chairs around and sat next to Kara, wrapping her right arm around Kara’s back and resting it on Kara’s shoulder “You will do the right thing Kara, you always do… sure you have made mistakes like hiding the truth from Alex but there is no doubt in my mind that you and Alex will find your way back to each other… just give her time” Cat whispered.

“What about Astra?” Kara asked.

“Kara, I can’t make that decision for you… that is yours alone” Cat answered.

“But she hurt you too mom… you loved her” Kara said.

Cat sighed heavily and nodded her head “I did… I still do but that is for me to decide if I will risk my heart with her again” she said as she brushed Kara’s hair gently “Your decision is for wherever or not you want Astra to be a part of your life” Cat finished.

Kara nodded her head and she pulled her mother into a tight hug before looking to Cat “Can I have a moment alone to think things through, I only need a moment to decide” Kara said.

Cat kissed her daughter on the forehead “I will let Astra know and we’ll wait in the living room” Cat said and she walked back into the living room to join Astra who was waiting patiently.

5 minutes passed by and Astra was beginning to worry, finally Kara came in and she looked to her mother then to Astra “Ok Astra… you can be a part of my life but I will not call you mother… you’ve not earnt that title” Kara said firmly.

Astra nodded her head and Kara continued “We will meet for coffee when I decide, no interfering with my life no matter the intentions and finally…” Kara took a deep breath “If you break my moms heart again then this arrangement will end, you will leave and never come back” Kara said.

Cat looked to her daughter in shock, Astra smiled and nodded her head eagerly “I promise, I will not hurt you or her ever again… I’m staying in Midvale and I will do whatever it takes to earn my place in both your lives” Astra said.

She left soon after to head back to the motel she was staying at, Kara went to bed and so did cat… both excited about their trip to National City tomorrow.

Though Kara was still upset over Alex but her mother was right, Alex was hurt that Kara did not trust her with the most important secret there was in Kara’s life.

How long would it take for Alex to forgive Kara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Notices the readers finishing the chapter and smiled* Hey everyone, I hope you liked the chapter I posted and sorry about earlier, I swear some people just don't know how to behave as guests in other peoples places... anyway I thank you for reading the chapter.
> 
> Alex: *Walking into the room* Hey Kalex, did you seriously have to give me and Kara a warning shot, you shot a hole in your ceiling.
> 
> Me: New Rule... no sex in my place whilst I am here *looks around for Kara* Where's Kara?
> 
> Kara: *Jumps out of hiding place with rope and tackles Kalex to the floor* ALEX... HELP ME TIE HER UP!!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's in National City with her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Greetings everyone, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter *Goes back to reading my book*
> 
> Kara: Seriously '50 shades of Grey' Kalex, I never thought you would enjoy that rubbish *Smirks looking to Alex*
> 
> Me: I don't, I just enjoy taking the piss out of it, I mean seriously... who writes rubbish like this *Shakes head and throws book aside*
> 
> Alex: I seem to remember you writing plenty of sexed up Kalex stories *Folds her arms and stares at Kalexforever91*
> 
> Me: Good Point *Looks to the readers* enjoy the chapter

The next day at school Alex was standing with Maggie by the lockers though right now her mind and heart was focused on Kara, she was worried about her after she ran out of the house the night of her parent’s anniversary party.

She never intended to hurt Kara, she was just upset that Kara did not trust her with the biggest secret she was holding but then again Alex was not alone in that respect, Kara never told anyone else either.

Lena and Sara mentioned Kara’s feelings for Alex, Alex was not surprised to find out that they knew about Kara being in love with her but what shocked her the most was that Lena and Sara did know about Kara being different.

She discovered that they knew later that day at school when she went and talked to them, Kara texted them and told them that Alex knew how she felt and did not take it well, so she was taking a few days off and asked Sara to bring her school work in.

Sara glared at Alex when Alex came over to the table “Hey, have you seen Kara?” Alex asked.

Lena just ignored her and Sara just glared “Why, you want to break her heart even more?” Sara asked with a snarl.

Alex shook her head “Look I just want to talk to her about something important” she said.

“Kara’s gone to National City with her mother, why do you care anyway, I’m surprised that you have not spilt the beans about Kara’s secret to the whole school” Sara spat.

Alex felt hurt that Kara thought she would do that “I would never betray her like that, I love her… always have and I always will” Alex stated with conviction before looking to them both confused “And hang on, how do you know Kara’s secret?” she asked.

Sara snorted and she looked to Lena “You tell her, I’m done talking to her” and with that she stormed off leaving Lena alone with Alex.

Lena looked to Alex and sighed heavily before motioning for Alex to sit down, Alex sat opposite Lena and Lena began to explain “A few months back Kara and Sara slept over, one-night Kara fell asleep whilst we were watching a movie” Lena explained slowly “Whilst she was asleep, me and Sara heard her moaning in her sleep and she started getting… excited” she said, her cheeks heating up at the memory.

Alex smiled fondly before she sighed “How come neither you never told her that you knew?” she asked.

“It wasn’t our place Alex, I mean… Kara has spent her life hiding this from the 3 of us and it must have been so hard ‘no pun intended’ to keep this from us, to feel alone” Lena said, Alex nodded her head.

“I know but, aren’t you mad that she didn’t tell you, I mean either of you?” Alex asked.

“Oh we were mad but then me and Sara realized that… Kara was afraid of how we would react, all we need to do is be there for her until the day comes when she finally feels comfortable with us” Lena said “It was never about not trusting us… it’s always been the fear of us rejecting her or more importantly… you rejecting her” Lena finished.

Alex lowered her head “I told her to leave” she whispered as the memory of Kara’s heart broken face made Alex’s heart shatter into pieces “She looked so upset… she ran away, she probably thinks I hate her” Alex said.

“And how do you feel about Kara being different?” Lena asked.

Alex looked to Lena “I don’t care if she is different, I will always love her is so many way… I can’t imagine a world where I am not with her” she revealed.

“And Maggie?” Lena asked.

“Maggie… things between me and Maggie has been strained for a while, we have not had... we’ve not been intimate yet and she’s getting frustrated” Alex answered.

“What’s holding you back?” Lena asked.

Alex looked in deep thought before smiling fondly “Kara… I love her so much that I can’t be with anyone else but here, I want my first time to be with her” Alex answered.

Lena smiled “Then do yourself a favour Alex… when Kara comes back from National City, talk to her and convince her how you feel”

Alex nodded her head, Lena was right… it was not fair to Maggie and it certainly was not far to Kara especially seeing as Alex now knew that Kara was in love with her just as much as Alex was in love with Kara.

National City:

Kara was exploring the offices of CatCo news and her mother was in a meeting with the board members, Kara was bored out of her skull so she texted Astra who had given Kara her number last night before she left.

Kara: Hey Astra, how are you? Just standing in CatCo news being bored so thought I’d text you.

Astra: Hey Kara, I am good thanks, sorry to hear that you are bored waiting for the meeting to finish and I am so glad you texted me.

Kara: Well in the absence of my best friend who I love and who hates my guts, you are my only option… the only 2 friends I have left are in class.

Astra: She does not hate you Kara, she’s hurt and believe me… I know what happens when the woman you love is hurt when they discover you keep an important part from yourself away from them… Hell you mother certainly did not react well.

Kara: Really? Mom said that she never cared about you being different.

Astra: And she didn’t but when she found out my secret well, to say she was upset about me keeping an important part of myself from her is an understatement.

Kara: So, what should I do?

Astra: Don’t push… let her come to you, give her time and space.

Kara: Ok, thanks for the advice.

Astra: I meant what I said Kara, I will do anything to be the mother you deserve and hopefully the woman your mother can love again… I know I screwed up but, I never stopped loving your mother and I never stopped thinking of you”

Kara: See you tomorrow Astra, We can meet up for coffee.

Astra: Just tell me when and where and I will be there.

Kara texted Astra the time and date before pocketing the phone into her pocket, she sighed heavily and smiled… maybe having her other mother around was not going to be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kalex singing in the shower and outside in the living room Alex and Kara sitting there with hands over their ears*
> 
> Kara: I swear she is worse than the Silver Banshee, I'm surprised the glass has not shattered.
> 
> Alex: *Giggles in response before looking to the reader* Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed Kalex and excuse us but Kalexforever91's singing is making our ears bleed*
> 
> *Kalexforever91 hits a high note and the glass shatter*
> 
> Kara: What the f... *Alex clasps a hand over Kara's mouth.
> 
> Alex: *Smirking* Please excuse us.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra, Kara and Cat meet up, Alex arranges with Cat to come over and talk to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, how are you all doing? hope you are all having a great day/evening.
> 
> Here is the newest chapter as promised so I hope you will enjoy it.

Kara and Cat spent the whole day after the meeting talking about Kara’s coffee meeting with Astra tomorrow, Kara was nervous as hell about talking to her other mother and Cat could tell it was stressing her out, Cat hated seeing her daughter stressing over this.

They shopped around National City for hours and had dinner at the restaurant, Kara for the first time was truly enjoying herself and she and Cat went back home to Midvale, Kara fell into bed and passed out fast asleep after an exhausting day hanging out with her mother.

The next day she and Cat went to the coffee house where they were meeting with Astra, they arrived early so Kara went off to the toilets leaving Cat alone at the table.

Cat was sitting there quietly when a voice came from behind her “Miss Grant” it was Alex.

Alex looked around at Alex and frowned, Alex was a wreck… she looked like she hardly slept at all, motioning to the seat in front of her “Sit down Alex, you look like hell” Cat commented.

Alex smiled “Thanks” she replied as she took up a seat next to Cat “Is Kara with you?” she asked.

Cat nodded her head “She’s just gone to freshen up” she replied.

Alex smiled fondly “Yeah she will be a while” she replied before looking to Cat “Miss Grant, would it be ok if I borrow Kara for a couple of hours… I need to talk to her” Alex said softly.

“Ah Kara’s meeting with Astra today Alex” Cat replied.

“Astra?” Alex enquired confused.

Cat nodded her head “Astra is the woman who got me pregnant with Kara but she was not ready to be a mother so she stayed away” Cat explained.

Alex narrowed her eyes “When did she arrive?” she asked.

“The night you and Kara talked and she ran from your house in tears” Cat replied, she saw the guilt fill Alex’s face and she placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder “How you pop over later and talk to Kara?” she said.

Alex nodded her head liking that idea and Cat nodded her head back “Ok, now go home and get some sleep and eat… Kara would hate to see you like this” Cat said.

Alex smiled “Thanks” she whispered, she got back to her feet and looked to Cat “Thanks Miss Grant” Alex said before walking out of the coffee house.

Cat smiled as Astra entered not long after and walked closer to the table, Astra stopped and admired Cat with a fond smile “Still as beautiful as that night we spent together” Astra said softly.

Cat smirked and shook her head “Yeah but enormous difference… I’m not naked” Cat responded.

Astra laughed, she sat down before looking to Cat again “I never stopped loving you Cat” Astra said.

Cat shook her head “Really, because when I called you to tell you about being pregnant, somebody else was with you” she stated.

Astra sighed heavily “Ok I admit that I did have sex with somebody else before you called me, it was just a small-time relationship… nothing serious” Astra admitted.

Cat snorted “Look, this is about you being a part of Kara’s life… this has nothing to do with us” she stated firmly.

“Cat… I came here for you too” Astra said, “I want me, you and Kara to be a family” she stated back with conviction.

Cat sighed and before she could reply, Kara joined them at the table having just finished getting, Cat thought about telling Kara about Alex’s visit but decided not to and leave it as a surprise.

Astra and Kara talked about Kara growing up in Midvale and admitted to feeling alone, Astra understood that feeling all to well from experience, Astra began to tell embarrassing stories about Cat making Kara laugh.

Cat would have been mad but instead she was happy that her daughter was laughing, even if it was about her most embarrassing moments, Cat gave as good as she got and began to tell Kara about the embarrassing moments of Astra’s life.

Kara watched her mother and mom argue and teasing each other, it was nice seeing her mom smile and laugh with Astra, since she gave birth to Kara; Cat had circulated her life around raising Kara never once going on dates.

Once Kara and Cat finished having coffee with Astra, they parted ways with Astra and went home with a smile, Kara and Cat entered their home and sighed heavily as they kicked off their shoes and Kara looked to her mother with a smile.

Cat saw her daughter looking at her with a smile and she looked to her confused “What?” she asked.

Kara simply smiled and shrugged her shoulder “Nothing, it’s just nice, seeing you smile like that” Kara admitted.

Cat shook her head and smiled “What are you talking about?” she asked.

“With Astra… the way you laughed and smiled whilst you both teased each other” Kara commented.

Cat nodded her head “She always makes me happy” she admitted.

Kara walked up the stairs “Who knows, maybe I’ll end up with a sister” she said laughing as she walked up the stairs slowly.

Cat laughed heartily “Don’t get your hopes up Kara, we got a long way to go before we hit that stage… she can easily screw up between now and then” she replied.

Kara’s laugh echoed as she entered her bedroom, Cat shook her head and she headed into the living room and began to think about Astra and all the feelings she had spent years burying came rushing to the surface.

“Oh boy, now I’m fucked” Cat whispered to herself as she downed a glass of whiskey, her inner thoughts though were cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing, Cat looked and ran to the door already knowing who it was.

Opening the door wide Cat was greeted by a much more refreshed looking Alex “Hey Alex… Kara is upstairs” Cat said as she allowed Alex to slip into the house and closed the door.

“Does she know I’m coming?” Alex asked.

“Nope, now go and talk to her because being without you is hurting her” Cat said.

Alex nodded her head and she steeled herself before heading up the stairs, hoping Kara would not push her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you will enjoy you're day/evening.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara talk in hopes of rebuilding their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, I hope you all will enjoy it.

Alex reached the bedroom door, her heart pounding and her palms were sweating badly, she was nervous about stepping into the bedroom to see her best friend who she had hurt a lot, but it was the only way to save their friendship and have any hope for a future together, opening the door wide slowly revealing that Kara was sitting on the bed when Alex opened the door, Alex took in Kara’s form and she smiled, she had missed Kara.

Taking a deep breath Alex stepped in slowly and closed the door behind her, her eyes never leaving Kara who had not yet noticed Alex was in the room because her headphones were in.

Alex smiled and she crept closer towards Kara’s bed, Kara had her eyes closed as she listened to her music and Alex jumped on the bed “KKKAAAARRRAAAA!!!” she cried out loudly and Kara shrieked as she jumped out of her skin.

Alex was in hysterics at the look on Kara’s face, Kara looked to Alex in shock “Damn it Alex, you trying to kill me?” she asked as she pressed her palm to her chest where her heart was pounding.

“I’m sorry Kara, but you presented the perfect moment for me to strike” Alex said in between her fits of laugher.

Kara hit her with her pillow and shook her head “You are mean, you know that right” she said, Alex nodded “Ah you love me though” she replied.

Silence descended onto the room and Kara and Alex looked to each other, Kara brushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ears as she looked at Alex “I never expected you to come… why?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “I know that I hurt you and I’m sorry” she whispered as she placed her hand on Kara’s before taking a deep breath “For the record, I don’t care that you were born different… You are still the same Kara who I love” Alex said, Kara looked to her in shock at Alex’s admission of love, Alex smiled to her and nodded “I was just so angry that you could keep something so important from me” she said.

Kara sighed “I was scared… Alex I have been in love with you all my life, I didn’t want to lose you” she whispered brokenly.

“I understand Kara, really I do but no more secrets please” she pleaded, and Kara nodded.

“So, what does this mean?” Kara asked.

“I want us to start fresh, but different” Alex answered as she ran her hand through Kara’s hair.

“Different how?” Kara asked.

“I want us… this… I want us to be more than friends” Alex revealed.

Kara looked shocked “What about Maggie?” she asked.

“We broke up?” Alex replied.

Flashback:

Alex had left the coffee house after talking to Cat, she now had plans to go and visit Kara later and she was determined to get Kara back but no longer just as friends, Alex had always been in love with Kara but was afraid to act on it in fear Kara did not feel the same, now she knew Kara felt the same, it was no longer fair to Maggie for Alex to be with her when her heart belonged to Kara.

Alex arrived at Maggie’s house and knocked on the door, it did not take long for Maggie to answer of course and she smiled “Hey honey” she said, she went to kiss Alex’s lips, Alex pulled back before she could.

“We need to talk” Alex said softly, Maggie nodded her head because she knew what was coming, she had long since suspected it from the way Kara would look at Alex when Alex was not looking, she also saw how Alex was around Kara.

Alex and Maggie sat on the bench outside Maggie’s home on the porch “Ok, what’s wrong?” Maggie asked.

“Maggie… I want to say I’m sorry” Alex started off, Maggie nodded her head knowing where this was going.

“You’re breaking up with me” Maggie stated.

Alex sighed heavily “Maggie, I like you… I really do, but I am just not in love with you” she said.

Maggie nodded her head “Is this about Kara?” Maggie asked already knowing the answer.

“This is not just about Kara… this is about me and how I feel” Alex stated firmly.

“You love her” Maggie said knowingly.

Alex nodded her head “Yeah, I’ve been in love with her since the day I saw her” she replied.

Maggie stood up and walked to the steps and exhaled heavily before turning around “Why did you ask me out?” Maggie asked.

“I was scared, I did not know if Kara felt the same way for me” Alex replied.

“So, she does?” Maggie asked, Alex nodded her head.

“She told me at my parent’s anniversary party” Alex said.

Maggie looked away “So…” she stated, “That’s why you never wanted us to get intimate”

Alex wanted to lie but she couldn’t, she slowly nodded her head “Maggie… I’m sorry” she whispered.

“Alex… just leave” Maggie said firmly.

Alex walked away, her relationship with Maggie now over.

Flashback end:

Kara and Alex sat in silence, Kara’s hands were brushing through Alex’s hair tenderly and she sighed “Alex, I’m sorry” Kara whispered.

Alex turned to face Kara “Kara, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for… I’m the one that’s sorry” she replied, Kara looked to her confused so Alex continued to explain “Kara when you told me about your secret and your feelings, it was too much to handle” Alex started to explain and continued as she curled up with Kara on the bed “I’ve spent a lot of sleepless nights thinking about this and I know… you only kept it from me because you were afraid that I’d abandon you” Alex said.

Kara closed her eyes and nodded her head tearfully and Alex smiled.

“Kara… I will never abandon you, I love you” Alex whispered.

Kara looked sceptical at Alex “You do, you’re not just saying that are you?” Kara asked.

“Nope… I Alex Danvers am in love with you Kara Grant” Alex stated.

Kara squealed and threw herself onto Alex who giggled as they rolled in the bed laughing.

It would take time for them to get back into the motion of things, but they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara walks Alex home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter as promised and I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it, next chapter following tomorrow.

Kara and Alex were curled up on the bed talking about what had been going on since they were apart, Alex was happy to finally have Kara back and so was Kara, they both missed each other a lot and it hurt like hell to be separated.

“I hate it when we don’t talk” Kara whispered as she curled up with Alex.

Alex nodded her head “Me too, I hated us not talking?” she replied as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s body.

“So, where does this take us now?” Kara asked, “Are we together?”

Alex smiled “I would very much want us to be together”

“Me too but… we need to take this slow, help find some ground” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head in agreement “Ok, where do you want to start?” she asked.

Kara smiled “You, Me; Movie night as our first official date”

Alex smiled bright “Ok Kara” she replied instantly without hesitating.

“Good but… no Titanic” Kara said firmly.

“You love it” Alex teased.

Kara smirked and shook her head in response “That may be but every time we have a movie night, we watch Titanic and we end up play acting that scene in the water” Kara replied.

Alex just laughed though “You’re just upset because you always play Jack instead of Rose” she said.

Kara raised her eye brows and shook her head before slapping Alex’s arm, Alex just laughed and nodded “Ok, we can watch a different movie” Alex conceded to Kara.

Kara curled back up next to Alex and sighed heavily, Alex smiled and planted a kiss on Kara’s forehead and silence filled the room, Alex and Kara were enjoying their moment when finally, Cat called from downstairs about it getting late.

Alex sighed as she got up and Kara followed before putting her shoes and jacket on “I’ll walk you home” she said and they left the house and walked hand in hand together, talking and laughing.

“You know, I imagined so many times about us being together” Kara started “Now that we are and I have no clue what to do” she revealed.

Alex giggled and nodded her head “Me neither but…” she looked to Kara with nothing but pure love in her eyes “We will figure it out together” she whispered and Kara smiled.

“I love you Alex” Kara said softly as she gave Alex’s hand a gentle squeeze which Alex responded to and squeezed back.

“I love you too Kara, with all my heart” Alex replied and Kara grinned.

They kept on walking and talking, sharing loving looks as they got closer to Alex’s home before they finally stepped up on to the porch of the Danvers family home and Kara looked to Alex “Well, here we are” Kara said nervously.

Alex smiled as she nodded her head, she too was nervous because they had no idea if they should hug or kiss, slowly stepping closer to Kara Alex decided on the 2nd option because it was something Alex had been wanting for so long.

Kara on instinct licked her own lips to wet them before stepping up to Alex too as Alex moved closer to her, meeting halfway Alex and Kara leaned in and their lips touched, sparks ignited between them from their kiss and Alex moaned as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s body.

Slowly Kara snaked her own arms over Alex’s shoulders and ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, Alex shiver as she felt Kara’s fingers nails raking at her scalp gently and she deepened the kiss, her tongue running along Kara’s bottom lip seeing access to her mouth.

Kara instantly gave Alex the access she wanted and allowed Alex’s tongue to slide into her mouth, her own tongue meeting with Alex’s as their kiss turned more passionate and Alex held Kara tight against her body.

Finally, they pulled from the kiss when the need for air became too much, Kara was panting heavily as her forehead and Alex’s forehead were pressed together, their eyes gazing into each-others.

Kara giggled at the expression on Alex’s face, their was no doubt that she too had that same expression as she panted heavily “W-W-W-W-Wow” Kara panted.

Alex smirked and she kissed Kara again but this kiss was soft and chaste , she pulled back “I’ll see you at school tomorrow” she whispered.

Kara watched as Alex entered the Danvers home and she squealed and did a happy dance before skipping away, Alex watched and giggled from the window before looking to her parents who were smirking at her with folded arms “Did you have an enjoyable time with Kara?” Eliza asked.

Alex cleared her throat and nodded her head, unable though to keep herself from blushing “We talked is all mom” Alex replied.

“Really is that what you kids are calling it these days, I don’t remember ‘talking’ involving that amount of tongue” Eliza commented.

“Mom!” Alex cried out and buried her face in her hands.

Jeremiah laughed at his daughter’s embarrassment as Eliza pulled her daughter into a tight hug “Oh I’m so happy for you and Kara” Eliza squealed in pure joy and Alex smiled “Me too” she squealed back.

Jeremiah nodded his head “And on that note, I will make myself scares and leave you both to your girly moment” he said before walking into the next room.

Mean whilst Kara was walking home from Alex when she spotted Astra sitting on a bench with a bottle of beer in her hand, Kara narrowed her eyes in confusion when she heard Astra sobbing heavily as she looked at a picture in her hand.

“Astra” Kara whispered as she stepped closer to her, Kara recognised the picture instantly, Cat gave it to Astra, it was of Kara when she was 9 years old and she was playing with her toys, Kara smiled at the memory before looking to Astra “Astra!” she said more firmly.

Astra looked to Kara, her eyes red from the tears and soon as she saw Kara, she burst into tears “I… I… I missed… so much” she sobbed.

Kara wrapped her tight in her arms and allowed Astra to sob freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :) have a great day/night.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's plan for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and posted so I hope you will all enjoy

Cat was finishing up washing in the shower, she got dressed in her pyjamas and bathrobe before heading back into the kitchen, the sound of the door opening drew her attention and she smiled “Hey Kara, did you get Alex home ok?” she asked.

“Mom, can you come in here please?” Kara asked, there was something in Kara’s voice that made Cat worry, she turned around and walked to the next room where Kara was, she never expected to find Kara holding up a drunk Astra who had a bloody gash on her forehead.

Cat instantly pulled Astra who was drunk and stumbling about, the bloody gash bleeding badly, Cat place Astra on the couch “What happened to her?” she asked.

“I found her on my way home, she was sitting on a bench and drunk out of her skull” Kara replied.

“What about the head wound?” Cat asked.

“That is from her falling over and hitting her head” Kara replied, “I brought her back here to get her cleaned up before we take her to the hospital” Kara said.

Cat looked to Astra and shook her head “What the hell possessed her to do this?” Cat asked.

Kara lowered her head “I think it had something to do with her not being a part of our lives” she replied, Cat looked to her confused, narrowing her eyes on Kara leading Kara to continue “After I found her, she kept apologising and begging forgiveness” Kara explained.

“Well let’s get her cleaned up and get her to the hospital” Cat whispered as she ran a hand through Astra’s hair.

Kara and Cat cleaned up Astra’s cut and the sobered her up with coffee before taking Astra to the hospital to get checked up, she was lucky because she just needed a few stiches and soon Kara and Cat took Astra home and placed her in the spare bedroom.

Astra was fast asleep by the time they tucked her in, Kara went off to her bedroom leaving Cat to handle Astra and soon the night passed by, Cat had fallen asleep in the bed with Astra and Kara finished talking to Alex on the video chat before heading into bed.

The next morning Kara arrived at school, Alex was waiting for her at the entrance with her hands in her pockets, she smiled when Kara walked up the steps towards her and they kissed softly, Alex was smiling into the kiss and Kara smiled with her as they kissed deep before pulling back.

Linking arms Kara and Alex walked into the school, Sara was with Nyssa and Lena when Alex and Kara walked in, Sara instantly pulled her friends into a tight hug and squealed causing Alex and Kara to giggle as they hugged her back softly.

Alex looked to Kara who was grabbing her books from the locker “So, how’s Astra?” Alex asked, Kara explained the incident on the video chat they had last night before going to bed.

Kara sighed heavily “Mom is with her right now, they need to talk about some things” Kara replied as she closed her locker.

“You think you will ever forgive her for not being there for you and your mother?” Alex asked.

Kara sighed and shook her head “What would you think if I said ‘No’?” Kara replied with her own question.

Alex smiled, she ran a hand through Kara’s hair gently “I’d think you were being honest, nobody can blame you for being mad at her Kara” Alex answered.

The fell into a comfortable silence before Kara looked to Alex “So, your graduation is coming soon… you excited?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head, “Not just that though but also the dance” she replied.

Kara nodded her head in agreement before looking to Alex “Are you going to the dance?” she asked.

Alex shook her head in response “No, I’m not really much of a dancer… besides I much prefer spending time with you watching movies and eating pizza” Alex replied.

Kara smiled “Ok, how about tonight you come over and we have a movie marathon and pizza” Kara suggested.

“I’d love that” Alex replied, she planted a kiss on Kara’s lips before walking backwards “I’m going to head to class, I’ll see you later” she said.

Kara watched as Alex ran off towards class before looking to Sara who was looking at Kara curiously “What are you thinking?” Sara asked.

“I am thinking me, you and Lena got some preparations to make” Kara replied before pointing to Lena “Get Lena and tell her that after school, come over to my place and help me set everything up” Kara replied.

“What’s your plan?” Sara asked.

Kara just smirked in response before walking off leaving Sara, Nyssa and Lena watching as she vanished in the crowd, Alex later got a text from Kara saying that she had a surprise for her when they hung out, Cat and Astra agreed to make themselves scarce for an hour or 2 to give Alex and Kara the privacy they both needed.

Alex arrived later that day after school had finished, she opened the door as per Kara’s instructions via text messages and the first thing she noticed was candle flickering on the mantle, Alex walked further into the home after closing the door behind her, she heard music playing from the garden, so she went to investigate and there waiting for her was Kara.

They were both dressed casually, rose petals were laid out all over the grass and a blanket nearby and laying on it was 3 pizza boxes of their favourite pizza.

Alex looked to Kara who extended her hand “May I have this dance?” she asked.

Alex grinned and she walked over to Kara before wrapping her arms tight around her, Kara’s arms snaked around Alex’s shoulders and she kissed her deep, Alex returned the kiss instantly without hesitating and they moved to the music as the stars twinkled above.

Alex looked to the stars and smiled as a shooting star shot overhead, Alex smiled at Kara “I don’t need to wish upon the stars… I have you now and I am never letting go” Alex whispered.

Kara smiled and they danced more before dropping onto the blanket and ate their pizza, both smiling bright and sharing passionate kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is now a high school senior and Alex is in college, Kara gets angry at Cat and Astra so she goes to visit Alex in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest chapter of the story so I hope you will enjoy.

Kara and Alex were happy as ever and eventually so was Maggie when she met and fell in love with Kate Kane, it had been a while after the dance and now Alex was graduating from high school, Kara watched proudly as her girlfriend graduated in front of everyone.

Kara was pretty sure that between her and Alex’s parents, she was cheering the loudest proudly and Alex grinned as she looked directly at Kara before jumping off the stage and hugged her tight.

Their relationship though was going to be tough though considering Alex was going off to college soon and Kara was moving into senior year of high school.

Mean whilst Astra and Cat’s relationship was going slowly, both were happy to be back with each other and so far they kept their relationship from Kara not wanting her to be upset, Kara and Astra though was not in a good place.

Kara had some trust issues and some resentment towards Astra not that Alex could blame her, Astra chose to stay away from Kara and Cat every since Cat told her that she was pregnant, Astra kept to her word and was around for when Kara needed her but Kara was still angry.

Alex and Kara skype chatted about their day and promised to be faithful to one another but the distance between them was a strain, with Alex in National City and Kara in Midvale of course things were tough.

Alex was studying for her law degree, she wanted to be a criminal prosecutor and Kara was the one to encourage her to pursue that dream, Kara had never been prouder of her girlfriend than she was right now.

One-day Kara returned from home when she heard Astra and Cat talking in the kitchen, Cat was sounding nervous about something, Kara knew it was rude to eavesdrop on their conversation, but she was curious.

“Cat, we really need to tell her” Astra said softly, Kara narrowed her eyes curiously.

“Astra, things between her and you are strained enough as it is… if we tell her then she will be angry” Cat replied.

Kara thought about what could make her angry, her mother was right though… things between her and Astra was strained badly, Kara was waiting for the shoe to drop… well here it comes.

“Cat, she won’t be angry… I think she will be glad to have a sister” Astra replied.

Kara’s entire world froze, she was happy to have a little sister but then the realisation kicked in… Astra was going to be there for the baby from the moment she was born, unlike with Kara who was only raised by Cat.

The door opened, Kara did not realise why she opened the door but it was too late now, Astra and Cat had spotted her, Cat’s eyes widened in shock and she went to hug Kara but flinched when Kara jumped away from her.

Astra’s heart broke when Kara looked at her then to Cat before spinning around and storming out the door, Kara was angry but she was also upset… Astra and Cat had another daughter on the way and Kara was feeling… it was not jealousy, it was the pain of knowing Astra was going to be there for the baby from day 1 unlike with her.

Cat was pleading for Kara to come back but Kara was not, she jumped into her car and drove off leaving a pleading Cat behind with Astra… she did not want to be around them right now, she needed to go someplace far away.

National City:

Alex stumbled into her apartment and groaned, all she wanted to do was sit down and relax for the evening with her computer skyping with her girlfriend, it had been a tough day studying law and all she wanted to do was see her gorgeous girlfriend Kara.

She wished though it was not via the computer screen, she wanted to kiss and feel every inch of Kara, they had not had sex yet but Alex hoped the time would come soon.

She tried calling Kara by skype but no answer which was weird, Kara never missed a moment to talk to Alex and ask about her day, Alex tried again when the sound of somebody knocking on the door drew her attention.

Sighing heavily Kara got to her feet and walked to the door before opening it wide, she looked shocked and grinned at the sight of her girlfriend standing there in front of her “Hey Alex” Kara whispered.

Pulling Kara into the tightest hug possible, Alex sighed contently “It’s so good to see you Kara” Alex whispered before pulling back and she saw something was off so leading Kara inside and closed the door behind them, Kara and Alex talked about what it was that made Kara so upset.

By the end of the story Alex ran a hand through Kara’s hair, Kara wiped her eyes “Did I overreact?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head “Honestly Kara, no… though I think this has nothing to do with the new baby but more about you and Astra” Alex stated.

Kara looked in deep thought before looking to Alex confused “How do you mean?” she asked.

Alex shrugged her shoulder “Come on Kara, we both know that you hold back so you don’t hurt anyone’s feelings, it’s one of the many things that made me fell in love with you” Alex commented making Kara blush, Alex continued “Kara… what do you want to do?” Alex asked.

“Right now, I want to spent time with you” Kara replied, Alex smiled “Good answer, pizza?” she answered.

Kara nodded her head “It’s the holidays so I don’t have school for a while, halfway through my senior year” Kara commented.

Alex kissed her deep and grabbed her cell phone before heading to the kitchen, she called Cat first of course and Cat reluctantly agreed to let Kara stay with Alex before Alex hung up and ordered the pizza.

Kara looked to Alex of course once they finished and she smiled as she took Alex’s hands and pulled her to her feet, Alex gave Kara a curious look and Kara just smiled more “I’m ready” she whispered before walking off into the bedroom with a smiling Alex.

Tonight would be the night they would make love for the first time, unknown to them it was going to change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat visits Kara, Alex and Kara continue to enjoy their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, Kalexforever91here and I am really sorry for not posting sooner but I've been busy with work and friends, it's been completely ridiculous.
> 
> I am back and I hope you will enjoy the chapters.

Cat and Astra mean whilst were sitting alone in the comfort of their home, Kara was gone and staying with Alex for the holidays and there was nothing they could do about it apart from accept that Kara was angry at them both and she had every right to be angry at them both.

They never planned to fall back in love with one another and they certainly never planned to fall into bed and they never planned for Cat to get pregnant but it was a happy event for them but Astra and Kara’s relationship was in ruins because Kara never forgot… she never forgave.

Cat hated it when Kara was angry at her, she loved Kara and hated it when she was upset but there was nothing she could do, Kara was not talking to her and was right now staying with Alex.

Meanwhile back with Alex and Kara, they lay under the blankets panting heavily from their passionate love making, Kara was grinning like a cat that caught the canary and so was Alex, neither could rid themselves of the grin on their faces as they held onto each other tight.

Alex looked to Kara panting heavier “That was…” she could not find the right words as the 2 clung to each other, their skins glistening with sweat.

“Did I… do good?” Kara asked, Alex nodded her head eagerly.

“You did… amazing” Alex replied kissing Kara deep, neither was worried about doing anything wrong because Kara was of legal age to have sex and she certainly performed to the maximum and made Alex scream her lungs out.

Soon the 2 fell into a peaceful sleep in each other’s arms.

Cat though wanted to talk to her daughter though, she wanted Kara home with her family so she decided to go and see Kara.

Alex went off to the supermarket to grab some stuff to make food for herself and Kara for tonight, a romantic mean and Kara remained in the apartment relaxing though her peace and quiet was disturbed by the sound of somebody banging on the door of the apartment.

Sighing heavily Kara got to her feet and walked to the door, yanking it open wide only to freeze up in shock when she found it was her mother standing in front of her “Hello Kara” Cat greeted.

Kara glared at her mother “What do you want?” she asked.

Cat nodded her head though the coldness of Kara’s voice caused her heart to break into pieces, she hated it when her daughter was like this with her, Kara was understandably angry at her “I just want to talk to you” she pleaded.

Kara walked away and left the door open allowing Cat to enter the apartment and she closed the door behind her, Kara turned and looked at her mother as Cat stood there in front of her “Ok… so talk” she folded her arms.

Cat closed her eyes and took a deep breath “Kara… what happened between me and Astra, it was not planned, I never meant to fall in love with her again” she started.

Kara shook her head “I’m angry that you never considered my feelings about all this, I’m angry that Astra thinks she can just walk back into our life like nothing ever happened and now you’re pregnant… and this time Astra is going to be there from the start whilst I had NO ONE!!!” she shouted, tears flooding her eyes as she continued her rant “I HAD NOBODY!!!” she screamed.

“You had me Kara… you had me” Cat argued, she had never seen her daughter this angry before.

“But you had no idea mom… you had no clue about what I was going through, you gave me no explanation apart that Astra was different and she passed that gene onto me but that was all… you couldn’t tell me anything else apart from ‘That I was your special girl” Kara quoted Cat’s words that Cat had always told her from beginning to end.

“And I meant it… you are my special girl” Cat went to pull Kara into her arms, Kara was fast though and she moved away “No… look mom… I love you and I want you to be happy but I will not nor will I ever forgive Astra” She walked to the door and yanked it open “No go home, be with Astra” she said firmly.

Cat lowered her head in defeat and she stalked out the apartment before looking to Kara “When are you coming home?” she asked.

Kara shrugged “I don’t know” and with that she slammed the door shut, Cat walked away and Astra greeted her by the elevators “I’m sorry Cat” she whispered.

“I don’t know what to do… she’s my little girl and she hates me” she whimpered as they walked into the elevator and hit the down button.

Astra shook her head “No baby, she doesn’t… she just needs time” Astra replied.

Cat nodded her head “Ok, I’ll give her time” she replied but deep down she hated that idea more than anything else in the world.

Alex returned to the apartment not long after the Supermarket and found Kara sobbing on the couch, Kara explained Cat’s visit and Alex could only watch and hold Kara as Kara broke down into tears.

“What am I going to do Alex?” Kara tearfully whispered.

Alex kissed her tenderly on the forehead “I don’t know Kara, lets push this whole mess to one side and just enjoy this time that we have together” she stated.

Kara looked to her and smiled bright before nodding her head “I think I can do that” she replied as she wiped her eyes before finally they began to cook their romantic meal.

They finally fell into bed for another round of passionate lovemaking before falling asleep.

Unknown to them that one person discovered Kara was in the city and she was making plans for Kara.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the welcome back.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Weeks had passed since Kara arrived at Alex’s and after Cat’s last visit to build bridges with Kara only for Kara to shut her out and Astra decided enough was enough, it was time for Kara to come home back to Cat, back to their little family that they were now building together.

Astra banged on the door to Alex’s apartment but instead she was met by Alex standing there “Ah hello Astra, so good to see you… can I help you?” she asked though it was hardly polite, she did not like Astra one bit especially after everything that had happened.

“I’m here to see my daughter” Astra demanded before bursting through the door “Kara, come out here!” she shouted.

“Get out Astra, Kara’s not here” Alex replied.

“Then where is she?!” Astra demanded.

“Out and if I knew where I still wouldn’t tell you” Alex folded her arms and glared at her.

Astra glared at Alex “She’s my daughter” she stated firmly.

Alex shook her head “Uh no… You’ve not earnt that title, all you did was provide the ingredients… a parent though is somebody who is there for their child from the beginning, somebody to protect them from the dark, read them stories at bedtimes, play catch with them, give them advice and unconditional love… you provided nothing to Kara… not even child support” Alex was voicing her thoughts on Astra and she was not going to stop “Everything Kara is today is because of Cat… she raised Kara alone without you… you should have stayed away because all you’ve done is bring pain to Kara” Alex shoved Astra out the door “Kara will return when she is ready… she will not be forced by you, Cat or me” and with that Alex slammed the door on Astra’s face.

Alex turned from the door and smiled but she was not finished yet, she wanted to make sure she drove the point home one more time… make sure Astra understood her perfectly so grabbing the handle tight Alex yanked open the door and looked down the hall to Astra “One more thing Astra!” she called.

Astra turned her attention back to Alex and nodded her head “What now Alex?” she asked curiously.

Alex smirked “Kara is 10 times the woman you will ever be” she slammed the door shut again and smiled as she placed her hand on her belly, now all she needed to do was break the news to Kara, she was scared and of course why wouldn’t she be scared… Kara was a senior in high school and Alex was studying law.

Would this news change things between them… would it make or break them? Alex had no idea but all she did know was that Kara needed to know otherwise Alex was going to burst.

Kara in the mean time was sitting in a park alone, she was sipping her coffee as she watched the people passing by, she found it peaceful… that was until her peace was interrupted by a familiar voice “Hello Kara”

Kara looked towards the owner of the voice and glared “Gran” she snarled.

“Oh, don’t be like that, all I want is to see my granddaughter” the woman replied.

“You mean you going to try and convince me to have an operation… well tough” Kara said.

The woman smirked “I have no need to convince you” turning her head towards the 2 men coming towards them, Kara backed away slowly and the woman nodded “These fine young men are here to take you in for your operation” the men advanced towards Kara slowly.

Kara backed away slowly, her heart pounding in her chest… the woman had waited till the park was empty before calling her boys in and now here Kara was… in trouble.

She soon turned on her heels and bolted in a sprint with the 2 men hot on her tail, the woman stood there and laughed as she watched them running after Kara.

One of the men dived onto Kara and knocked her to the ground, Kara struggled as the man clamped his hand over her mouth to silence the scream threatening to escape her mouth, the man just grinned “Don’t fight… it’s pointless” he smirked as he pulled the syringe out of his pocket and moved it towards her neck.

Kara expected the sting of the needle but instead she was met by the voice of somebody she never “Get your hands off my daughter!!” Astra growled as her boot connected with the mans jaw with a crack.

He was knocked unconscious off Kara and all Kara could do was watch as Astra bashed the 2nd man’s face in with her fists before slamming her knee between his legs causing him to howl in pain.

The woman made a break for it but Astra grabbed the syringe the man had nearly used on Kara and chased after the woman before diving onto her, the woman screamed as Astra pushed the needle into the woman’s neck and hit the plunger.

The liquid was pumped into woman’s veins and she fell asleep, Kara was shaking as she watched Astra get to her feet and walk over to her “Are you ok?” she asked Kara who was shaking.

Kara nodded her head though she was shaking heavily, she was terrified and Astra saw this so she wrapped her arms around Kara and held her as she sobbed, clinging to her estranged mother as she cried.

“Shhhh it’s ok… I’m here” Astra whispered as she rocked them back and forth comforting.

Kara sniffed heavily “I… I still hate you” she muttered.

Astra laughed softly “Have I at least earned some points?” she asked.

“A little” Kara replied with a soft smile.

“Come on… let’s get you back to Alex” Astra said and she walked Kara home back to Alex.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has some news for Kara.

Alex was beginning to get worried, Kara was gone for a while and she was beginning to suspect something had happened especially when Kara did not check in with her like she usually did when she went out for a walk.

Alex was not controlling, she just worried even more now Kara had this whole situation with her mothers looming over her head but all Alex could do was listen and hold Kara as much as she could until Kara decided what to do.

Kara came back to the apartment and Astra was with her, Kara was pale and shaking and instantly Alex’s overprotective side kicked in and she pulled Kara into her arms and glared at Astra “What did you do to her?” she growled.

Kara shook her head as she pulled back enough to look into Alex’s eyes but remained locked in her girlfriend’s arms “She didn’t do anything Alex… she saved me” she replied and Alex looked confused so Astra explained.

Mean whilst Cat’s mother was sitting in her office, she was unaware of the late visitor she had because Astra called one person before she took Kara back to the apartment, and the person she called was not very happy right now.

The door burst open and Cat stormed in “Mother!” she yelled as she stormed her way over to the woman at the desk, Cat’s mother looked up in confusion and before she could react she was met with a hard punch to the jaw which knocked her out of her chair and onto the floor.

“What the hell?!” Cat’s mother yelled as she looked up to the very pissed off Cat standing over her “You stay the hell away from my daughter!” Cat snarled, “Go near her again and so help me I’ll rip your hole world down piece by piece” she punched her mother again before storming out.

Astra left and met up with Cat outside the apartment, Cat desperately wanted to go and see her daughter but Kara needed space from her until she was ready to come home but it was breaking Cat’s heart knowing her daughter was angry at her.

Mean while back in Alex’s apartment, Alex was getting nervous about how Kara would react to the news but Kara looked somewhat preoccupied with what happened recently, they were cuddled up on the couch and Kara could see that Alex was nervous about something.

“You ok?” Kara asked curiously as she shifted about to look Alex in the eyes.

Alex nodded her head in response and smiled nervously “Oh I’m fine” she replied though Kara could see the nervousness in her eyes.

Kara smiled “Alex… I’ve known you all my life, I know something is troubling you” she replied.

Closing her eyes Alex took a deep breath, she knew she couldn’t hide this from Kara “Kara… there’s something I need to tell you” she whispered softly.

Kara listened intently as Alex took her hands into her own and moved them to her belly, Kara narrowed her eyes in confusion before it registers to her, Alex smiled nervously “I’m pregnant” she said before closing her eyes and braced herself for the fallout.

There was silence at first but soon Alex felt arms wrap around her tight and pull her into a deep hug, Alex was confused but at the same time happy that Kara was not running away from her though Alex knew Kara would never do that to her… unlike some people.

Kara pulled back and smiled “We’ll figure it out” she replied and planted a deep kiss on Alex’s lips.

Alex smiled and kissed her back before they pulled apart and snuggled up on the couch some more but Alex could tell that Kara was feeling somewhat tense about this situation.

“What’s troubling you?” Alex asked as she looked to Kara.

“I’m scared Alex… not of the pregnancy because I’m really happy about it but I’m scared about the baby” Kara replied.

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion “Scared, why?” she asked.

Kara sighed and ran her hands over her face before looking to Alex “I’m scared… the baby might end up like me” she voiced her worry and Alex simply took her hand and kissed her knuckle “We’ll handle it… together” Alex replied causing Kara to grin.

“We’re having a baby” she whispered, Alex nodded her head “Yes we are” she replied gleefully.

Soon Kara jumped to her feet and pulled Alex with her before engulfing Alex in a tight hug and they laughed joyfully as they clung to one another.

They would handle everything later… for now, this was their moment.

Meanwhile back with Astra and Cat who had recently returned home together, Cat was tired and the stress was not doing her good, Astra and Cat cuddled up in bed together as the night drew in and the days end.

“How was she?” Cat asked, she had wanted to ask Cat but she could not find the words.

“She’s fine, you should have gone to see her” Astra replied.

“I wanted to but I think it’s best if I give her the space she needs… let her decide when to come home” Cat replied though the plan to return home had just got complicated for Kara… she refused to leave Alex now that she knew Alex was pregnant with her child.

Astra kissed Cat’s forehead “Then we’ll wait, give her the space she needs” Astra agreed though she hated the idea, she had already missed so much of Kara’s life and the thought of missing more was driving her nuts.

But it was Kara’s decision and even though Astra saved her life today, Kara wanted space away from both her mother’s until she figured herself out.

Question was though… how was Cat and Astra going to handle the news?

…Not well


	17. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara break the news to Cat who does not take it well.

Kara stood on the doorstep of her home, Alex was by her side and today they were going to announce to Cat and Astra the good news though Kara did not want to but they needed to know since Kara still had to finish senior year of high school and there was no chance in hell was she leaving Alex now knowing she was pregnant.

Alex squeezed her hand in reassurance and Kara smiled but at the same time her heart was pounding in her against her ribs, Alex raised her hand and pressed the doorbell and soon Astra opened the door “Hey there, Kara this is your home… you don’t need to knock” she said.

Kara snorted “Not been my home since you moved in” she replied and she pulled Alex inside carefully, Astra tried not to let Kara’s words bug her but it was difficult not to seeing as how Kara held a grudge towards her but Astra could not blame her for being angry.

Cat walked out from the living room with a smile “Kara” she greeted and pulled her daughter into a tight hug “I missed you so much” she squeezed Kara tight but the hug was one-sided, Kara refused to reciprocate the hug, that hurt Cat more.

“I came here to tell you something” Kara said and Cat nodded her head and they walked into the living room and sat down, Alex sat down next to Kara opposite Astra and Cat who sat there and waited patiently for whatever Kara had to tell them.

“Alex and I… we’re having a baby” Kara said as she held Alex’s hand tight.

Silence filled the room as Cat and Astra processed what Kara just announced and soon Cat broke the silence “HOW COULD YOU BOTH BE SO STUPID!!!” she screamed, Astra went to try and calm her down but Astra continued “YOU ARE BOTH NOT PREPARED FOR THIS… AND WHAT ABOUT THE BABY, WHAT HAPPENS IF IT BECOMES LIKE YOU?!” she finished.

Kara stood up “Then me and Alex will handle it together… I don’t need your permission mother!” Kara argued back.

“As long as you are under my roof… you will” Cat replied.

“Then I guess I’m not longer under your roof” and with that she stormed up the stairs towards her room, they waited in silence for a few minutes and Alex was trying her best to remain calm and keep her temper under control.

Soon Kara returned from her room with a suitcase, Cat glared hard at her “I swear Kara… if you walk out those doors, you will not be welcome back here” she said firmly.

“Well then, goodbye… Miss Grant” Kara spat before grabbing the handle of the door with Alex close behind, tears welling up in Cat’s eyes as her world crumbled around her, the hatred in Kara’s voice when she said ‘Miss Grant’ shattered her heart into a million fragments.

Alex and Kara walked out the door and slammed it shut behind them leaving Astra and Cat alone, Cat dropped onto the couch sobbing heavily and Astra pulled her into her arms and allowed her to sob freely… she messed up and now Kara was out of reach..

Kara and Alex returned to the apartment in National City and Kara dumped her suitcase down “Can you believe her?” Kara said raising her voice.

Alex shook her head “She is just worried about you Kara… though she could have expressed her worry a little more softly instead of blowing up like that” she replied.

Kara sighed heavily “Look I’ll find my own place, I won’t stay here long” she said.

Alex smiled and pulled Kara into her arms “You can stay here with me Kara… you can move in here permanently” she replied.

“Really?” Kara asked, Alex nodded her head in response “Sure… I’d love it if you stayed” she replied.

Kara smiled wrapped her arms around Alex tight and kissed her with everything she had, they would both be ok… they had each other and that is all they needed.

Mean whilst Cat was laying in bed with Astra “I really screwed up” Cat whispered broken.

Astra kissed her cheek “Give her time Cat… right now she needs space and to be honest we can’t blame her for being mad at us for our reaction… we were together for a while and we never told her, she found out the hard way when she discovered you were pregnant” Astra finished.

“Then what do we do… I want my daughter back” Cat said as she wiped her eyes.

“Let’s just give her time to calm down and give her time to think about the situation she is in… she’ll come to her senses when she realises she is in over her head” Astra replied, unknown to her though that both Alex and Kara truly had it all figured out.

Back in the apartment Alex and Kara talked about it all, they agreed on the right strategy in order to figure this situation out and soon Kara and Alex had everything fully mapped out, even Kara’s education which was the easy one.

Kara though had a secret plan because she knew all about the hormones and cravings involved in pregnancies…

Hide.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 months of hell followed by a wonderful event and the most important question in the whole world.

9 months of hell, 9 months of pure hell was involved in pregnancies, the weird cravings that made Kara queasy just watching Alex eat, the raging hormones, the tears, the anger and being constantly horny made Alex a nightmare to live with… well apart from being horny which Kara enjoyed.

Alex could not get enough and Kara happily obliged her cravings for sex but then the worst part came and that was the tears and the anger and Kara found herself hiding in the closet away from Alex who was like a blood hound and constantly sniffed Kara out of her hide outs.

9 months was a long time and Kara had no bothered talking to either Astra or Cat, Cat treated her like an adult sometimes then she would switch it up and treat Kara like a child which she wasn’t so now Kara was done with both Cat and Astra… she didn’t need either of them.

Eliza and Jeremiah helped of course, they accepted Alex and Kara starting a family together straight away and they were over joyed by the notion that they were having a grandchild.

The most emotional moment though happened when Kara and Alex went to get a scan, Alex was laying on the bed as Kara held her hand, they watched the screen as it revealed their child.

Alex tearfully looked to Kara and smiled “I love you so much” she whispered and Kara smiled back as she planted a chaste kiss to her lips “I love you so much too” she replied and soon they looked back at the scan of their baby that was growing inside Alex before finally the appointment was over and they left.

The months continued to drop away and Sara, Nyssa and Lena dropped by with Kara’s homework and other things that they picked up from Cat’s house much to Cat’s upset, Kara refused to go near the place after Cat’s reaction to Alex’s pregnancy.

Sara gave her a piece of her mind but she was careful of course, she did not shout or anything else… she just spoke softly and clearly because Cat was pregnant and the last thing she wanted was to stress out Cat anymore than she already was.

Cat watched as Sara, Nyssa and Lena left with the remainder of Kara’s things and they brought it to Kara who was right now setting up the crib in the spare room much to Alex’s amusement but it became a hysterical laugh when Sara and Lena joined in and all Nyssa could do was watch with Alex as they laughed as Sara, Kara and Lena tried to build the crib.

It was like watching the 3 stooges, especially when Kara slapped Sara up the back of the head followed by Sara slapping Lena whenever something went wrong, finally the crib was up and Alex applauded her girlfriend and her friends for their work and even rewarding Kara with a kiss.

Nyssa, Sara and Lena left earlier that evening to beat the traffic so they could get home and Kara was finishing up unpacking her thinks when Alex walked in “Hey baby, you ok?” she asked curiously.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah I’m fine” she replied though Alex could tell she was lying.

“Kara” Alex warned knowing her girlfriend was lying to her.

Sighing heavily Kara turned and looked to Alex “I’m just thinking about my mom” she said softly as she leaned back against the closet door.

Alex took her hands into her own and nodded “I know babe… but you can tell me anything, you know that” she said, Kara nodded her head.

“I know, I’m just so mad at her… she treats me like an adult and then she changes in a blink of an eye and treats me like a child” Kara sat down next to Alex on the bed.

“Because she is your mother, no matter how old you are, you will always will be her little girl” Alex said as she kissed her girlfriend’s lips, Kara moaned softly as their tongues met and danced and soon the kiss became heated, Kara finally stopped though when her hand gently caressed Alex’s belly and soon she felt a kick.

Kara pulled from the kiss and smiled “She kicked” she whispered in awe and Alex grinned tearfully and they lay down in bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The 9 months were finally up and right on time Alex went into labour, they got to the hospital in time and Alex was now in the room waiting with her hand holding onto Kara’s tight who was coaching her through her breathing exercises “Ok keep breathing; In, out, in, out, in, out, in and out” Kara coached.

Alex growled “Will you shut the fuck up Kara!!!” Alex shouted, Kara nodded her head.

Alex began to push for the first time and Kara had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming in pain from the crushing grip Alex had on her hand, Alex finally calmed down after stopping though she was sweating a lot and looked to her girlfriend “Did that hurt babe?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah it did babe” she replied.

“Good, now you fucking know what it’s like!!” she spat and Kara smirked to stop herself from laughing “You can’t blame me for this, your responsible as well” Kara replied.

Alex glared “Don’t you ever fucking come near me again and next time you feel horny, give yourself a hand” she spat out between her gritted teeth.

Kara giggled “Excuse me but you wanted it, if my math is correct we conceived our baby when you were feeling kinky” she replied.

“Well next time I feel kinky, lock yourself in the closet” Alex ordered causing Kara to laugh before wincing in pain when she felt the crushing grip as Alex screamed as she pushed.

Outside Sara, Nyssa and Lena were waiting with Eliza and Jeremiah, though Eliza and Jeremiah were somewhat standing aside so they could talk “I expected Cat to be here for her daughter” Eliza said.

Jeremiah nodded “I know but she did recently give birth to her 2nd daughter and besides, her and Kara have not spoken since that day Kara told her the news.

Eliza nodded “I know but still, Kara is her daughter and she needs to show her support” she stated.

Soon Kara stepped out into the waiting room and inside behind her was the sound of the baby crying “She’s here” she said with a beaming grin and soon all 5 of them entered the room and found Alex holding their child in her arms.

Eliza was the first to look “Awww she’s gorgeous” she cooed and Jeremiah smiled as he watched his wife with their granddaughter, soon everyone got a look at the baby and Kara and Alex watched as Eliza held her in her arms.

Alex looked to Kara “She’s like you” she whispered, Kara simply smiled and nodded “She has the best of both of us, she is so beautiful” she looked to Alex “Just like her mommy” she whispered.

Alex smiled tearfully “I love you so much Kara” she whispered back and kissed Kara deep, Kara kissed her back and smiled “I love you so much too Alex” she replied into the kiss before they continued to watch their daughter in the arms of Eliza who was standing with Jeremiah.

Kara looked to Alex “Chloe Danvers is a good name” Kara said.

Alex looked confused “Not Chloe Grant?” she asked.

Kara reached into her pocket “Well I’m hoping to become a Danvers” she said as she pulled out a small box, Alex looked in shock at her before opening the box and revealing a beautiful ring inside “Alex… will you marry me?” she asked.

Alex pulled her into the fiercest kiss possible before taking the ring out and placing it on her fingers, she looked to Kara with a beaming grin “Yes, yes I will marry you” she replied and everyone cheered for them.

Soon though their celebration though was interrupted by the arrival of the last person they wanted their… Astra.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Astra talk and Kara is left with a question about the cheque her mother sent via Astra

Astra opened the door to the room where Alex had given birth, she had watched Kara propose through the window and she decided to make her presence known, Cat wanted to come instead but Astra told her that she would do this because the last thing Kara needed was for another argument between herself and Cat.

Kara looked to Astra though with anger in her eyes and she folded her arms and glared at Astra who raised her hands up in surrender as she stepped into the room “I’m here to talk Kara… nothing more” she stated firmly.

Looking to Alex who nodded her head, Kara planted a kiss on her fiancée’s lips before planting a soft kiss to their daughter’s forehead “I’ll be right back” she whispered to them both before following Astra out into the hall.

Astra fidgeted with her hands a little as she looked at the Kara who fixed her with a firm glare with her arms folded “Ok… so talk” she said firmly, Astra nodded.

“Kara… I am so sorry for damage I’ve done, I’m sorry me and your mother hurt you and I wanted to deliver this” she handed Kara an envelope “It’s from your mother… it’s a cheque to help you start your life with Alex and your daughter” Astra said as she handed the cheque to Kara who looked at his curiously before looking to Astra.

“And this is what… supposed to make up for everything?” Kara asked with a snort.

“No… she just wants to make sure you’re ok, Cat loves you and she wants you to be safe and happy” Astra said and Kara looked to the cheque in her hand before sighing and nodded her head “Fine… tell mom that I need time and when I am ready… I’ll call her” she stated.

Astra nodded her head before walking away but not before looking at Kara with hope “And… what about us?” she asked.

“Astra… mom may have forgiven you but I can’t yet, you left mom to raise me on her own; you didn’t call, write and you never send money to her to provide for me, you left her completely alone so no… I can’t forgive you yet” Kara said before walking away.

Astra lowered her head and walked out the doors of the hospital and back to her car where she broke down in tears as Kara’s words haunted her memory, she had made so many mistakes and hearing Kara saying that she couldn’t forgive her shattered her heart into pieces.

She returned to the house and parked her car in the driveway and she climbed out the car before entering the house where Cat was waiting for her “Little one’s in bed… how is she?” she asked as she fidgeted with her hands.

“She’s said herself that she couldn’t forgive me yet and that she needs time and when she is able to… she will call you” she said softly, Cat lowered her head “What about the cheque… did she accept it?” she asked.

“She did though I could tell she accepted it grudgingly” Astra replied.

Cat nodded her head “I’m going for a lie down, I don’t feel so good” she whispered as she climbed the stairs and returned to their bedroom, Astra could here the soft sobbing coming from their bedroom and when she looked in on Cat she found Cat curled up in bed sobbing as she clutched the picture of herself and baby Kara close to her chest.

Astra held Cat close to her body as she cried.

A few days later after getting the all clear from the doctor, Kara and Alex returned home together with baby Chloe who was snoring away happily, Kara smiled as she watched Alex hold their baby in her arms “Aww she looks so cute” Kara cooed.

Alex giggled softly as she made her way into the Chloe’s room and placed her in her crib before heading back into the living room where Kara was sitting on the couch examining the cheque in her hand.

“Still thinking about what to do with that” Alex asked curiously.

Kara nodded her head as she ran her hands over her face after placing the cheque on the table, sighing heavily she looked to her fiancée “I don’t know Alex… is this her way of trying to buy me off?” she asked.

Alex smiled and shook her head “I think we know Cat wouldn’t do that… she’s genuinely worried and this money is her way of making sure you’re taken care of as well as giving the baby a future” she said.

Kara leaned back in the seat and Alex curled up next to her, Kara exhaled heavily before looking to her fiancée with a smile which Alex returned with a smile of her own “You know, Chloe’s asleep” she said as she trails her fingers up Kara’s thigh.

Kara shivered and moaned softly “I thought you said no more sex” she whispered, Alex smirked “I think we both know that I was just bluffing” she replied.

Grabbing Alex’s ass with both hands Kara pulled Alex into her lap as the 2 kissed hungrily with passion as their hands ran across each other’s bodies, Kara began to unbutton Alex’s shirt as Alex gyrated herself on Kara’s lap causing them to moan softly into each other’s mouths.

“Oh god” Alex whispered as she gyrated and ground her hips into Kara’s more firmly, Kara moved them around and pinned Alex down beneath her and their make out session became more heated as they both ground and humped each other faster.

“Need… closer… less clothes” Alex whispered as she wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips.

Kara moaned in agreement but before they could continue the were desturbed by the sound of Chloe crying in her room, they groaned softly before Alex grinned “Guess we’ll need mom and dad to babysit sometime when their free” she said as she shuffled out from under Kara who settled back down on the couch.

“Good idea” she smirked and threw a wink at Alex wiggled her eyebrows and walked into the room leaving Kara alone to look at the cheque on the table, she could nod believe the amount of money that her mother gave her but the question remained.

Was this her way at buying Kara’s forgiveness or was this a way of making sure Kara, Alex and Baby Chloe was ok?

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you all for reading and I will post the next chapter when I can :)


End file.
